


Burned and Drowned

by LiveAndLetRain (CaraLee)



Series: The Legend of Naruto [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Gen, Intoxication, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23275816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaraLee/pseuds/LiveAndLetRain
Summary: In which everything is Anko's fault
Relationships: Mitarashi Anko & Umino Iruka
Series: The Legend of Naruto [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533404
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	Burned and Drowned

**Author's Note:**

> This is the very first fic I wrote for Naruto, a little more than a year ago now. Oh how far we've come!

Naruto stared, not sure that what he was seeing was real. Or at least, that what he was seeing was _actually_ Iruka and Anko’s fault. (Okay, Anko he would believe, but there was very clear water-damage on the smoking remains of the inn they had been supposed to stay in that night and Iruka was very carefully not looking at anyone.) **  
**

Sakura was also staring, her mouth open, her expression bewildered. “What…what _happened_?” Naruto supposes she isn’t used to so much destruction that hasn’t been caused by her and Tsunade. Shizune looked like she was considering bursting into tears, TonTon clutched in her arms.

Anko grinned at them, swaying a little. Iruka hid his face in her shoulder. They were both still flushed and obviously intoxicated, clutching each other unsteadily.

Naruto frowned at them. Hadn’t he gotten enough of this with that pervy old airbender? And now the old lady? Were all adults this dumb? Even Iruka?

“Eh,” Anko waved a hand cheerily in the air, her grin not fading in the slightest. “Since you were off with Tsunade, we decided that Iruka needed to relax.”

“You.” Iruka muttered into her shoulder, barely loud enough that Naruto could hear. “You decided. And dragged me.”

“Details, details.” Anko dismissed. “You’ve been very tense lately. Too stressed.”

Iruka poked her in the side without looking up. “People keep trying to kill or kidnap Naruto. ‘Course I’m stressed.”

“And so we got drunk. Iruka got drunker.”

Iruka did lift his head this time to glare at Anko accusingly. “Your fault. You cheated. And you set the bar on fire.”

“I didn’t cheat,” she says decisively. “Burning the alcohol off isn’t cheating. It’s a spectacular display of firebending that you are jealous of because you don’t have the skill for it.”

“I’m a _waterbender_.”

“You get so stuck on details. It’s a problem. And yeah, I may have set the bar on fire. Just a little.”

Iruka drops his head back down. “You set the bar on fire and I put it out. Then you panicked and yelled about the ‘bar being on water’ and tried to put my water out with more fire.”

Tsunade was nodding as if that made perfect sense and Shizune looked like she was going to murder both Iruka and Anko after she cried. Or maybe before. Sakura just looked confused. And possibly like she was considering hitting them all with rocks and maybe her fists.


End file.
